Luck Be A Scorpius?
by fortheloveofshakespeare
Summary: "You sure you're okay? You don't look it." His concern for her was laced with confidence, pricking both her curiosity and her pride, causing her to answer without thinking. Just a cute little RS relationship. M for swearing and lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Stairs

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or ideas about Hogwarts, DADA etc...all I own are the things a VERY avid Harry Potter fan wouldn't recognize. Like Rose being a klutz... I don't think JKR mentioned that...**

* * *

><p>He ducked out of the DADA classroom just behind her, it was lunch now, and they had been the last two leaving. All their friends had run off to eat or catch up on very late homework. He had been talking to their professor about some mark he didn't think he deserved. It was probably only an E, but she had gotten an O, and she knew he couldn't deal with that. She had been finishing up the homework they had just been assigned, well the first draft at least, and had decided to stop where she was when she noticed him and their professor finishing up the conversation.<p>

She had secretly been hoping he would leave around the same time she did, her crush on the insufferable git was hard to deny, but she would never act on it first, for fear of being ridiculed. Still, she was entitled to swing her hips that extra tiny bit, thinking he might notice, even if he did have nearly every girl in school falling at his feet. He had been nice recently, a weird change, but a welcome one. She reached the main stairs, and started down them, hoping for the life of her that she wouldn't slip. But luck seemed to have given her all she could ask for that day, and she felt her feet slip out from under her on the second step. She groped helplessly, her bag getting lost several steps above her, and her back slamming into step after step.

Finally her hand caught onto the railing, and she pulled herself to a stop. She sat there for several moments, burying her face in her hands in a desperate attempt to hide how uncoordinated she was. That was when he came up behind her, a smirk on his face. She could see his shoe right next to her, and could just imagine him cocking his eyebrow at the sight of her. She humphed slightly, looking up at him before standing so that she was at least close to his height.

"What're you smirking at, Malfoy?" She asked, eyeing him carefully.

"You, Weasley. You okay?" his sincere expression was unknown to her.

"Yah, I'm just a klutz... you know, I live with it." she felt herself beginning to turn pink, the way only a Weasley could. She looked down at her feet, biting her bottom lip, painfully aware of how red she was, and trying to conceal it. She began to rub her arm nervously. He reached out a hand to stop her, gently covering her fingers with his own. The slight shock that went through her when he touched her, he actually touched her, turned into a shiver of sadness as he removed his hand quickly. She had the strong urge to stop it as it went, but she forced her hand to her side, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"You sure you're okay? You don't look it." His concern for her was laced with confidence, pricking both her curiosity and her pride, causing her to answer without thinking.

"Wow! Thanks!" her tone dripping with sarcasm, "I don't look okay. Really know how to make a girl feel good about herself don't y-"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" He cut her off, and she felt her face flush horribly once again. Trying to get out of the conversation quickly, before he mentioned it, she muttered a quick oh and began to turn away, up the stairs to get her bag. But she had barely made it two steps when something about the way she could still feel his eyes staring intently after her caused her to stop and turn around to face him again.

"Fine then, what did you mean?" She couldn't resist the edge that entered her voice, but now that she knew her blush was not going to go away, she decided she might as well embrace it. She looked up at him to face the worst he could jokingly throw at her. But what he did next caught her completely off guard. He took two confident steps forward, so that their faces were only centimeters apart, while their bodies nearly pressed together, and with less than a millisecond of hesitation, he closed the gap. His hands were holding her waist firmly; his mouth was on hers. He was obviously practiced, but he still kept the same kind demeanor as before. Heat filling her stomach, she felt her arms wrap around his neck.

If anybody had walked out, they would have seen a Weasley and a Malfoy locked in passionate snogging session. But no one did walk out. No one saw how Scorpius held her, as if she was the most precious thing in the world. No one saw how Rose looked in his arms, relaxed for the first time in months. No one saw.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So my first story finally out. Hope it was okay. Pretty nervous about it. Let me know what you think, good and bad. Also, let me know if you want more. Or what you want. I'll need reviews or subscriptions to know that it's worth it though.<strong>

**If you review let me know what you think should come next.**


	2. Chapter 2: Grades

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that a very avid HP fan wouldn't recognize.. sadly :)**

* * *

><p><span>Scorpius' POV<span>

He looked down at the offending mark, fully aware that she was sitting across the room, beaming down at her O. His E made a black stain on the page, and he gritted his teeth angrily as they were assigned a new essay. Rose was already taking out a sheaf of parchment to begin writing it, and he couldn't help but take a quick glance at her smiling face. Her flaming hair fell nicely down her back, and he could imagine pulling on it as she moaned his name. He could see her brown eyes, filled with enthusiasm at the new topic. A quick once-over of the rest of her was enough to make his pulse quicken. One of his mates, Tom Parkinson, nudged him, and he realized that the rest of the class was packing up.

"Look, Score, I know she's hot, but you've got every other girl falling at your feet. We all want a go with Weasley, but what has she ever shown any of us but snarky comments. It's not like anybody would want to have to deal with those every day, even if her body is the best in the whole damn school. Why don't you just go forget about her with one of the girls falling at your feet? Any of them would probably beg you to shag them, even just once."

Scorpius felt his hands clench into fists beneath the table. He had the strong urge to punch those words right back into his friends mouth, even if the teacher was still around. But he restrained himself. All the guys knew that Rose was hot, but Tom was right, she barely gave any of them a second glance, unless it was accompanied by a quick witted comment. Although he had been being nice to her recently in an attempt to change that.

Scorpius, like all the other guys, did in fact want to shag Rose Weasley senseless, but, quite unlike his mates, he wanted so much more with Rose. He thought her comments were funny and well placed, and he knew it was fun to jokingly argue back and forth with her, as he had done on more than one occasion. He thought her blush was cute, even if it turned her entire face a blotchy red, she still looked beautiful. But she was off limits, all the boys knew that. If the snarky comments didn't turn them off, her brother and cousins definitely did. All the boys knew what happened if you ever went near Rose.

Malfoy had gotten the warning himself once, when they had been paired together for a potions project. Albus, James, Fred and even Hugo had come up to him while he was playing around with a quaffle with a few of his mates. Scorpius wasn't and enemy of the Potter and Weasley clan, they simply lived on different turfs. Each group knew what belonged to them; what was and was not respectable. They could hang out in the same area, hang out with the same people, compete for the same things and in most other ways they were nothing but acquaintances. With Rose, however, it appeared to be a different matter. Malfoy had seen her family happily joking around with her, but all other boys were warned off. His friends had told him as much when he returned from his chat with the Potter and Weasley boys.

"You coming, mate?" Tom brought Scorpius back to reality. Looking down at his paper and pondering his mark, Scorpius waved his friend away, muttering something about deserving an O. As Tom left, Scorpius packed up and went over to talk to his DADA professor. Professor Briggs, or Briggy as most people called him, was in his late forties. Before he had come to the school, Briggy had been the manager of the Weird Sisters, but complimenting them was only the first on Scorpius' list of tactics to improve his grade.

After that approach failed he decided to mention various facts about the making of defensive spells that he had neglected to put in his essay. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rose sit up straight, arching her back in a way that begged for him to put his hands on her waist and pull her against him. He mentioned several facts that he knew Rose would never have heard of: he had taken several books that looked as though they had never been touched out of the restricted section in his 5th year. As Briggy's resolve began to cave, he saw Rose beginning to pack up.

Scorpius summed up quickly, and Briggs answered hurriedly,

"Fine, Mr Malfoy, you have your O. It may be because it is lunch and you are keeping me from shepherd's pie, or because you have truly convinced me of your knowledge, but either way, you have an O." With that, Briggy walked toward the back of the room.

Malfoy beamed at the back of his teacher's head, before following Rose out of the room. She was walking in such a way that her hips swung just so after every step. Scorpius gulped as his mind went to those hips doing more than just swaying. Rose started down the steps to the main hall, and Scorpius realized that because it was lunch they were completely alone.

Just as Scorpius realized that, he saw Rose begin a tumble down the steps. Her bag got lost after two steps, but she continued to thump down step after step. An astonished gasp escaping from her lips made Scorpius run forward to make sure she was okay. She had come to a stop halfway down the steps, and he could see her bury her head in her hands. As he reached her, he felt his lips lift into a smirk, an instinct from years of acting that way to people. Her reaction was exactly as he had expected. She humphed at him before standing and asking him in an irritated voice,

"What're you smirking at, Malfoy?"

"You, Weasley. You okay?" He had to check himself to make sure that he had in fact said that. Those words seemed almost nice. He was glad that he was being nice, but he had to be sure to turn back to his old snappy self if she made any hint of mentioning his new-found kindness. Luckily, she merely began to turn pink, that extremely adorable blush that made her look ever so beautiful. She muttered something about being a klutz, and began biting her lip. She was also rubbing circles on her arm. Scorpius needed to touch her, being this close was so hard, he needed to do something or else he would explode. He opted for moving her hand from her arm rather than biting her lip for her.

His hand came to rest on hers for a second; stopping the circles she was rubbing. He took his hand away quickly, otherwise he would do something stupid, like pulling her close and–

NO! He couldn't think like that, she was Rose Weasley, she was amazing, and beautiful, and hot, and funny, and– Oh dear God it was pointless. Rose Weasley was all he had ever wanted. He felt the next words slip out of his mouth as he replayed her sliding down step after step, her skirt riding up.

"You sure you're okay? You don't look it." he knew that confidence had slid unbidden back into his voice. He thought that she looked particularly good as she snapped back at him, and he almost stopped regretting his confident comment. But then her words sunk in, and he wished he could go back in time and relive that moment. Oh hell, he could still try,

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" He cut her off mid-sentence, but he didn't care. If it meant that she looked at the way he had actually meant his comment, then it was worth it. It seemed to have worked, as she muttered a quick,

"Oh." But then she turned away, and he watched her go, cursing himself for screwing up such a perfect opportunity. He was about to swear aloud when she turned towards him and stepped back down to his level. "Fine then, what did you mean?" the edge in her voice stung, but he took a deep breath and did the only thing he could think of.

Taking two confident steps forward, he placed his hands on her waist, just as he had been imagining minutes before. He covered her mouth with his own, gentle but at the same time commanding. He was shocked when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back fiercely. His arms wrapped more securely around her waist. He wasn't shagging her senseless, but he was happier than he ever could have imagined with her in his arms, responding to his advances.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So I've decided, because of some reviews (thanks for reviewing and favoring and subscribing(?) it really means a lot) that after this, there will be one or two more chapters, with my attempt at drabble :) anyway, let me know what you think!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Albus

**Disclaimer: all that an avid HP fan recognizes is JKR's.**

* * *

><p>Scorpius' stomach growled loudly, and Rose pulled away from him, laughing. For a moment they simply grinned at each other, until Rose couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. But it was Scorpius who broke the silence first.<p>

"So, Weasley, what would you say to getting food together a some point?"

"Is that you asking me out, Malfoy?" Rose was embarrassed at her own bluntness, and she felt her face flooding with colour.

"Well, Weasley, the next Hogsmead weekend isn't for another two months, and that seems a bit long for a date." Rose's face fell as she wondered if she had been presumptuous. "But, we did just snog, and I see you every day anyway, so maybe we could just skip the whole dating thing and go straight to you being my girlfriend?" he almost seemed nervous, and Rose couldn't help but grin at him.

"Well, Scorpius, since you're my boyfriend, I'm thinking we should go by first names now." Scorpius grinned back at her. His stomach grumbled again, and Rose smiled, turning quickly to get her bag before coming back down the steps and walking towards the great hall.

She walked slowly into the dinning hall, Scorpius at her side. They cast nervous glances around the room before looking at each other and taking deep breaths. Scorpius took her hand in his and stepped into the room. Rose didn't know what she had been expecting, perhaps a hush falling over the crowd, everyone turning to stare in their direction as whispers slowly spread across the hall, and she was forced to turn and flee.

But no such thing happened. A few people turned to look at them as they crossed the hall, but otherwise people seemed not to notice. Someone called for Rose to sit by them at the Gryffindor table. Smiling, Rose led Scorpius over, and they sat down across from Klara Thomas-Abbott. Scorpius placed a hand on the small of Rose's back and she sighed deeply, before the two began digging in.

Moments before the plates cleared themselves, Albus sat next to Klara and grabbed two chicken wings, shoving them in his face. Rose grinned to herself: boys and their stomachs. Through mouthfuls of chicken, Albus muttered something incoherent. When he was done Rose gave him a blank look.

"I was wondering what Malfoy's doing at this table." Albus didn't say it in an overly mean way, it was more protective than anything.

"Al, Scorpius and I are... well,"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend." Scorpius finished for her, and Rose smiled thankfully, preparing herself for the worst Albus could throw at them. But Al seemed to have lost the ability of speech, for he merely sat there gawking at them, a tiny piece of chicken still in his mouth.

"Oh God! Finally!" Klara squeaked, "You have liked him for too long without anything happening. I'm so glad you guys finally got together, now I don't have to hear Rose talking about you every n–"

"Okay, Katie. He doesn't need to hear any of that. But, thanks for being... supportive."Rose cut her friend off, already blushing at the memory, and at Scorpius' questioning smirk.

"Wait, so how long have you liked me for exactly? How long have you been talking about me every night...Ow!" Rose had pinched his side in an attempt to get him to shut up.

"Yah!" Albus had finally come to his senses across the table and he seemed none too happy, "When did you start liking Malfoy? And why didn't I know about it?" Rose glared across at her cousin, knowing he was fully aware he was being a pain in the arse.

"It doesn't matter when I started liking Scorpius. And Al, I don't tell you everything!"

"Well I knew when you liked Parkinson." Albus chuckled at everyone's reactions to his comment. Rose turned, if possible, more red, Klara giggled a bit, and Scorpius full out chortled.

"If Parkinson had known that you fancied him, it wouldn't be me sitting here right now. He's always had a soft spot for you." Scorpius was reminded of the conversation he had earlier on with Thomas. Scorpius knew that whatever Tom said, if it weren't for Rose's male relatives, he would definitely have asked her out.

"What? Tom liked me? When?" Rose was stunned, and still a furious shade of red.

"Well, maybe not so much a soft spot for you, but for your bod–" Albus coughed abruptly, and Scorpius checked himself, casting Al an apologetic glance. "Actually, we were all a bit afraid of your brother, Rose, and your cousins." Rose glared across the table at Al, thinking of the times she had thought someone might have been interested in her before they suddenly avoided her at all costs.

"Well they didn't scare you away, at least." Rose turned her gaze on Scorpius, and they smiled sweetly at each other, while Albus mimed puking into his pudding.

"Okay, love-birds, enough of that, it's sickening. If I were you I'd tell Hugo, James, Fred and Louis before they hear it through the grapevine. I'm off, Klara lets leave these two to be sickly sweet together." Albus got up and mock escorted Klara out of the great hall, barely glancing back at Rose and Scorpius.

Scorpius turned to face the firetruck red girl sitting next to him. He grinned evilly, wondering if he could make her even more red.

"So, how long have you liked me for, Red?"

Rose just glared at him, but before too long, her glare turned into a sneaky grin. "You may never find out. Anyway, boyfriend, I've got to go to Herbology. I'll see you in Potions." With a quick peck she was off, swinging her hips in the same way she had that morning, only glancing back once to see him sitting alone watching her go, a Slytherin among Gryffindors.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - so I've decided that this is going to be a multi chapter fic.. not sure how long, but it's probably just going to be my cute outlet for a while. As in this is going to be a good relationship, with a few ups and downs, but mostly constant... hope you like!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Snogging In Hallways

**AN - Got a request for the other Weasley/Potter's finding out.. here goes.**

* * *

><p>Rose walked confidently across the great hall, grinning quietly to herself. She had ten minutes before potions, and she planned on finding the rest of her cousins before going down to the dungeons with Scorpius. She was looking for either a ginger or black haired head among the crowd when someone appeared suddenly in front of her.<p>

Immediately she smelt his cologne and recognized his messy blonde hair, but before she could take in any more than that, his mouth had eased over hers, and his arms were around her waist. Rose threw her arms around his neck as he lifted her off her feet. He placed her on the ground after a second or two, but continued to kiss her fiercely.

"Rose, I do not want to see that!" Hugo's voice forced Rose to pull away from Scorpius. She bit her lip slightly, looking up at her younger brother.

"Yah, about that, Hugo. I didn't really mean for you to find out like that... but, well..." Rose fumbled around for words before Lily appeared out of nowhere to save her.

"Oh my God! You two are so cute! Hugo don't just stand there like an idiot! Aren't they just the cutest couple ever?" Lily was as high pitched and bubbly as ever. Lysander Scamander stood beside her, smiling quietly to himself as though he had known Rose and Scorpius would end up together forever. But then again, the Scamander twins always looked like that.

"Well, Lily. How would you like to see your sister snogging someone in the middle of the entrance hall?" Hugo still had a look of pure disgust on his face, but Rose was beginning to think that it was less because of Scorpius and more because of the PDA.

"But I don't have a sister, Hugo. So I'll never have to worry about that." Lily grinned back at Hugo.

"Okay, then imagine you saw Albus snogging the daylights out of his girlfriend. How would you feel then?" Hugo was determined that someone would share his disgust.

"Well, honestly, I'd probably say the same thing. As long as it wasn't some slut. Al is just so adorable, how could it not be cute." Lily smiled brightly at Hugo.

"Okay, what about James? Imagine you saw him snogging Zoey in the middle of the entrance hall?" Hugo was referring to James' girlfriend, who was actually rather nice, unlike most of the sluts that he had gone out with when he was younger.

"That's already happened to me Hugo. And Zoey is nice, so I didn't mind." Lily's grin had taken on amused look, as though she was enjoying thwarting Hugo at every turn, "Anyway, we have class soon, so I've got to get going. But see you guys at dinner." With that, she twirled happily on the spot and walked away, Lysander following dazedly behind her.

"Girls are so weird." Hugo muttered to himself, apparently forgetting that Rose was still there.

"Anyway, Hugo, you're okay with this. So if you could just not tell James or Fred until we get a chance to, that would be great!" Rose had already started to drag Scorpius after her when Hugo called after them.

"As long as I don't ever see you to snogging again, then I don't care!" Rose waved a thumbs up in his general direction as she searched the thinning crowd for another one of her relatives.

She didn't really mind how Molly, Lucy, or Roxy found out about her and Scorpius, they would probably be happy for her. It was Fred, James and Louis she was worried about. They were rather protective of their cousins, and Rose was no exception.

With less than five minutes to get to potions Rose gave up on finding any of her other relatives. Scorpius seemed to realize her defeat, because seconds after she had decided to just head to class, Scorpius had his lips pressed against hers.

Giggling, Rose pushed open a broom closet door that she felt behind her, and stepped into it backwards, Scorpius following. He had one hand up her shirt, running up and down her side slowly, expertly. Rose had her hands in his hair, pulling at it as she moaned into his mouth. Scorpius had just moved his mouth down to her neck when they realized they weren't alone.

James coughed rather loudly, and the broom cupboard was flooded with light. Rose's head whipped around instantly, to find her cousin glowering down at her. Zoey was standing next to him, smiling slightly, her hair rumpled, her lips puffy. Rose gulped and looked down, waiting for James to start.

Zoey gave James a quick peck before muttering something in his ear, and smiling apologetically to Rose and Scorpius.

"I have divination, so I suppose I should be going." and with that she ducked out of the cupboard, closing the door gently behind her.

Rose and Scorpius stood in front of James, waiting like children to be scolded by an angry parent. Eventually, however, Scorpius spoke.

"Look, James, Rose and I were just looking for you to tell you that we're going out. But the bell was going to ring soon, so we gave up, and then well, we found you." Rose let out half a laugh at Scorpius' explanation, thankful for his attempt but knowing that it was not nearly enough for James.

"You," James pointed at Scorpius, "Out. I need to talk to Rose. You can wait for her in the hallway." Scorpius gave Rose a quick peck, squeezed her hand and shot a warning glance at James, before going to wait in the hallway. Rose felt the cold air rush in to fill the place where he had been, and she shivered visibly.

"Muffliato" James cast the spell quietly at the door and Rose braced herself to be shouted at, but the silence persisted. Finally it was broken by the bell announcing that she was late to potions. As soon as the sharp ring ended, the silence continued, more erie than ever. Finally, Rose gritted her teeth and looked up at James.

"I don't care what you say, I've liked Scorpius for a long time, and today everything just sort of happened. I'm not going to break up with him just because you can't handle it. It's not like you ever broke up with one of your girlfriends because I disapproved, so you can't expect me to do the same. I wont." Rose drew in a deep breath as soon as she was done talking. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but that was how it had come out. James just stared at her, shocked.

"Rose, he's a player. You can't trust him. He's probably only after you for your body. I mean, you have a great personality, but he probably doesn't even care about that." James wasn't shouting, but his voice was still a little to dangerous for Rose's liking.

She sighed, James probably could have come up with worse about Scorpius, she knew that. Scorpius was a player. He was charming and attractive and had almost every girl falling at his feet. But Rose was willing to give him a chance. She didn't even fully know why, there was just something about him that she couldn't resist.

"James, if he hurts me, I swear you can break his face. As long as I can help, that is. But he wont hurt me. I trust him. He has this weird nice quirk, and he is so strangely cute it confuses me. But I'm willing to trust him."

"I can beat him up if he ever does anything bad to you?" Rose winced at the idea of Scorpius beat up, but she forced herself to nod. "Okay, but keep the lovesick crap to a minimum, it's sickening!" Rose practically threw herself at James with happiness, before quickly recovering and rushing out of the broom cupboard.

She towed Scorpius along behind her as they rushed to potions, grinning all the way. Outside the dungeons, Scorpius pulled her to a stop. Rose reached up and cupped his face in her hand, placing a gentle peck on his lips. After a second Rose deepened the kiss, and found herself being pushed back against a wall, Scorpius' hands at her hips.

Rose let the kiss last for another second before she pulled away, grinning slightly.

"Okay, no more snogging in public until the rest of my cousins know about us. I don't think I can have another one of them finding out about us like that."

Scorpius grinned as Rose tugged him into the potion classroom, her hips swinging just so.

He couldn't wait to tell the rest of her cousins that he was her boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Any good? I'm sort of nervous about this one, so let me know what you think!<strong>

**And let me know what else you might want to see?**


	5. Chapter 5: Louis in the Great Hall

**Disclaimer: same as it was before**

**To clear up any confusion when you read this chapter.. I imagine Louis as being in 5th year.. but he hasn't really grown into himself yet.. he's still a fumbling kid... but he will grow into his Veela heritage and become some hot superstar or something...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Luck Be A . . . Scorpius? - Chapter 5<span>

Rose and Scorpius stepped into the great hall, hand in hand. It was too crowded for any of Rose's cousins to see them, so they made their way over to the Gryffindor table, where a group of redheads could be seen. They sat down next to Albus and Lily, who both smiled. Fred looked up from his kidney pie to stare at them, obviously intrigued if he had deemed them more important that food.

"What's he doing here?" At Fred's voice, Molly and Lucy looked up. They saw Rose and Scorpius together but remained silent. Lucy slightly jealous, but still happy for them, Molly in shock: she had never liked Scorpius.

"Well, Fred, Scorpius and I–" Rose was cut off by Fred.

"Ohh! I get it. You need to know the spells to protect from pregnancy." Fred was as much of a joker as his namesake had been, but he kept his face dead serious as he spoke.

"Exactly. Thank you for understanding," Scorpius couldn't help but grin as he spoke, "Rose, I told you that someone would understand my manly urges."

Unluckily for them, at that exact moment Louis walked past on his way to the Ravenclaw table.

"What?" His high pitched shriek could be heard around the entire hall, and everyone turned to stare. "You get the fuck away from my cousin you perve!" the entire hall gasped as Louis stepped towards continued ranting, all the while pulling Scorpius up and trying to fight him.

"You fucking prick." Louis swung wildly, and Scorpius barely had to move to avoid it. Professor McGonagall rose silently and began walking over to the shouting Ravenclaw.

"Louis..." Molly called quietly, trying to remind the boys of McGonagall's presence .

"Why the hell are you even talking to Rose?" he swung again.

"Louis... stop."

"I thought we warned you to stay away from her." he tried a kick, nearly losing his balance in the process. All the while McGonagall came closer.

"Louis... McGonagall." Molly was slowly becoming desperate.

"Now you're talking about fucking her for everyone to hear!" Louis hadn't given Scorpius a chance to speak yet.

"Louis, please." Molly's voice was becoming more and more high pitched, but Louis refused to acknowledge it.

"There is no fucking way that you, the biggest fucking prick ever, are popping her fucking cherry."

"Louis! SHUT UP!" Rose and Lucy's voices mingled in the shout, and Louis finally stopped talking. He glanced around at the silent hall, realizing too late that McGonagall was bearing down on them.

"Louis Weasley. I am ashamed of you. No one should ever give the school a display such as that, least of all a prefect such as yourself. My office this instant. Mr. Malfoy, you should probably come as well." With that she swept out of the great hall, not pausing to see if the boys were following behind her.

The rest of the school slowly turned back to their plates, talk of the show flooding the hall quickly. Louis stalked out of the hall, and Scorpius glanced back at Rose before following. Scorpius wasn't at the door yet when Rose reached him. She grabbed his hand quickly and he spun around.

Rose lifted up on her tiptoes, and Scorpius ducked his head quickly to kiss her. It started of as a simple peck, but Rose tugged on his hair and deepened the kiss before he could pull away. Scorpius' tongue entered her mouth for a brief moment, and fire coursed through her body. Slowly Scorpius detached himself from Rose, smiling.

"I'll meet you in the library." he gave her one last quick peck and then turned to follow McGonagall and Louis.

Rose smiled back, but her smile faltered as she rejoined her cousins and friends at the Gryffindor table. Albus' head was in Klara's shoulder, and he was shuddering in what seemed to be disgust. When Klara spoke however, he looked up.

"Rose? Are you okay?" The rest of Rose's cousins were now peering at her in concerned manners.

"Louis will get over it, really. The rest of us don't even mind if you and Scorpius do it." Roxanne stuck her tongue out at Rose, and Dominique patted her sympathetically on the back. on the back.

"As long as I don't have to hear about it, you can have sex with whoever you like. Although, if you do get preggo or contract some disease then I won't be as nice." Albus smiled cheerily at Rose, placing his arm around Klara as he spoke.

"Well, don't go around being a whore either. I don't think I could be your friend if you did that." Klara smiled and shrugged Albus' arm off, ignoring his pout.

"I'm not going to be a whore, Klara." Rose couldn't help but grin, but the smile slid of her face as she thought about earlier. "I'm no where near that."

"Wait... what Louis said was true? Scorpius would be your..." Albus eyes were wide as he stared at Rose.

"First." Rose nodded.

"It isn't that uncommon, just because you know a couple slags, doesn't mean that we all are." Klara glared at Albus' shocked expression, "Anyway, how would she have ever gotten a date without you knowing?"

"Well I thought that her and Brad had, and he was a decent guy so I didn't mind. But if Scorpius is your– wait," Albus interrupted himself, having finally processed what Klara said, "it isn't that uncommon? Does that mean that you're a virgin? I never would have thought."

"That's none of your business, Potter," Klara 's voice had suddenly gotten cold, "Rose, I think it's time we got started on homework."

Rose smiled at her friend and stood, grabbing her bag along with Scorpius'. Albus leapt up too, apologizing desperately to Klara as the three made their way out of the great hall.

By the time they had reached the library, Albus had his arm around a laughing Klara. Rose smiled at the two, quietly setting down her bag. As she placed Scorpius' bag on the table, Rose thought about her boyfriend.

She didn't know how long he could wait, or what she would do when they next talked. Sighing heavily, she pulled out her homework and waited for Scorpius to come down form McGonagall's office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - that was my attempt at a slightly humerous chapter.. hope it worked :)<strong>

**as always let me know what you think with reviews and such! also let me know if I should never try to do comedy again...I will take your advice.**  
><strong>Molly and Lucy are actually people I know in real life... and I decided to put a bit of their personality into this.. just in case you thought that they would be different than they are :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Portraits and the Library

**Disclaimer: You recognize it; I don't own it... sad but true.**

**Warning: In this chapter you will find some outrageous acts of chivalry (which I have never seen a guy do) and they may seem very cheesy, I'm sorry. You will also meet several of the portraits in McGonagall's office, I'm sorry If they aren't exactly like JKR wrote them (and I may have spelled Phineas Nigelus wrong)... there is also some intense snogging at the end, so be warned.**

* * *

><p>Scorpius sat quietly in Professor McGonagall's office, Louis fuming in the chair next to him. The previous headmasters gazed down at them questioningly. Finally, the portrait portraying Dumbledore spoke,<p>

"It is my belief that Professor McGonagall left the two of you alone so that you could work out your differences." Scorpius and Louis had both looked up sharply as the portrait spoke, and then quickly at each other.

"Well then–" Scorpius initiated, before being cut off quite sharply.

"That cannot be Mr. Malfoy," Phineas Nigelus was trying, fruitlessly, to peer around the edge of the black blindfold that had been painted onto his picture, "Mr Malfoy is far too old to still be in Hogwarts."

"No, Phineas, that's his son, Scorpius Malfoy," Dumbledore enlightened the man kind heartedly, "And do stop trying to see around that blindfold. There's a reason we got Mrs Granger-Weasley to put it on all of your pictures."

Phineas snorted angrily before plopping himself down on the arm chair in his painting in a most ungraceful manner.

"Carry on, you two." Dumbledore smiled at them kindly.

The two boys sat in silence for a moment longer before Louis spoke, his voice dangerously low.

"If you ever go near my cousin again, you'll wish you'd never been born."

"Weasley, you haven't even heard the story yet. Fred was joking around with me about that, and you showed up and assumed that we weren't joking. Seriously, Rose and I just started dating; we aren't going to be doing anything like that until she's ready."

Louis was struck dumb. He sat there for several seconds, unable to find his voice, eventually one of the portraits found it for him.

"That was very... chivalrous. I don't see why whoever this Weasley is doesn't understand that Mr Malfoy is an honourable man, despite harsh judgement on his father and grandfather." Phineas Nigelus seemed unable to keep silent.

"Lucius Malfoy was a death eater, Phineas. He deserved the punishment he got." Snape's cold voice cut through the silence.

"I don't really care about any of the Malfoy's other than this one, and what he was doing with my cousin," Louis spoke for the first time, "But, seeing as it looks like you weren't planning on doing anything she wasn't comfortable with, I suppose I have to be okay with this. Although if you hurt her," Louis' voice racked embarrassingly and he coughed quickly, "If you hurt her, I will kill you."

Scorpius made no comment on the voice crack, or the fact that Louis was lanky and probably couldn't kill and ant. Instead he simply nodded solemnly.

At that point, Professor McGonagall came back into the room.

"Very well then, I say a week of detentions for both of you, for your disturbing the great hall. I will inform of the time and place later." She dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

The two headed down the stairs and past the gargoyle without talking. They blamed each other for the detentions, but there was no point in arguing the matter. Scorpius headed off to the library where he knew Rose was waiting for him.

Scorpius saw her head bent low over a book at a table near the back of the library and, after quickly checking to make sure that none of her cousins were in sight, sauntered over to her.

Suddenly, the book in front of Rose was gone, and she looked up, shocked, to see where it had gone. Scorpius was sitting in the chair next to hers, the book in his hand. Rose reached over to try and grab it, allowing Scorpius a clear view of down her shirt.

She realized where he was looking and straightened up immediately.

"Scorpius. Book." She decided that commanding him to give it back would be the best place to start.

"I don't think so, Rosie. You see, all your cousins know that we are dating, and I've never snogged anyone in the back of the library before," Scorpius grinned smugly at the book in his hand.

"Don't lie. You must have snogged more girls than there are books in this library. I'm sure you must have snogged at least one of them in the back of the library."

"Snog a girl where you might see me? I would never do that. You were supposed to think that I was the perfect purest thing ever." He made a halo over his head with one hand; in the other he held Rose's book. She laughed incredulously.

"You. Pure? Hah... I knew you were funny, but that was overkill," she kicked him jokingly.

"Hey! I'm insulted," Scorpius faked hurt, rubbing his leg.

"Besides, why would you want to be pure for me?"

"Well, little miss goody two shoes would never fall for the bad boy."

"Little miss goody two shoes?" Rose raised her eyebrows disapprovingly, she wasn't little miss goody two shoes, she would show him that, "Come with me," getting up, Rose pulled Scorpius to his feet and dragged him to the very back of the library with her.

"Would little miss goody two shoes do this?" She pulled his head down to hers, tracing his lips with her tongue before full on kissing him.

Scorpius smirked into her mouth, turning and pushing her back up against the bookshelf. Rose sighed and wrapped her legs around his waist, tugging at strands of his hair. One of Scorpius' hands was up the back of her shirt; the other was underneath her, holding her up.

Rose moved one of her hands from his hair to his chest, popping the top button of his shirt open and moving slowly down, opening the other buttons as she came to them. After a momentary struggle to untuck his shirt, Rose pulled away from their lip lock to admire his chest.

Before she could get a good look however, Scorpius was kissing up and down her neck. His tongue found her collar bone, and she could do nothing but gasp and moan as his hands began to move. Rose was forced harder against the bookshelf as both of his hands went to her sides, underneath her shirt.

One of his hands remained on her hip, while the other roamed upward, finally coming to a rest at the base of her bra. Rose wrapped her arms more securely around Scorpius' neck, her eyes fluttering in pleasure as he kissed down to the V of her shirt.

Scorpius popped another button on her shirt, and kissed lower. After another button was undone, Scorpius returned to her mouth, and Rose took her time exploring his mouth while her hands explored the contours of his chest.

They snapped back to reality as they heard footsteps coming closer. Righting themselves quickly, they walked away from the footsteps and made their way back to the table where their bags were.

"You can't say you've never snogged a girl in the library anymore," Rose smiled, grabbing her book from where he had left it on the table, "And you can't call me a goody two shoes either."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – SO Originally I said I would hit key moments, but then I got interested in it a bit more. SO, now I'm going to be taking it a bit slower with more moments involved and developing a few more characters. If you have any suggestions for key moments you want to see... let me know, I'll try and make a chapter or two out of it :)<strong>

**Also, I'm going to change the rating to M, just because of the swearing earlier on, and future stuff...**

**As always, let me know what you think... good bad or indifferent! Reviews make me write faster, and I know it took me a while to write last time... sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7: Goodie Two Shoes

**AN: Sorry, I know it's been ages, like years but I've been super busy and I got out of the habit of writing. But I think I'm in the habit again so we'll see. I hope you like it :) Remember this is sort of a drabble fic just relationships, fun stuff nothing too heavy.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Rose and Scorpius have gotten together, and most of her family knows and is okay with it. They recently had a steamy make out session in the library.<em>**  
><strong>

That scene in the library had been too much. Rose was shocked at herself. She had been dating Scorpius for less than a week and she was sure that her hormones would probably have gotten her into a compromising situation if someone hadn't been coming. Not that she wasn't willing to do other things. She just needed to make it clear to Scorpius that she wasn't ready for anything like that yet. Rose jerked out of her thoughts as her book was snapped shut in front of her.

"Why are you blushing?" Klara stood in front of her, hands on hips, and eyebrows raised, "I haven't seen you blush like that since 5th year when Brad kissed you in front of the whole school."

Rose felt her blush deepen as that memory was added to the memory in the library. "It's nothing Klara," Rose said, looking pointedly at her cousins, who were all listening anxiously to the conversation. "Look I've got to go for my patrol, but you can come with me if you really want?"

Klara jumped at the opportunity, especially considering her and Rose had hardly talked in the past week, and there was so much to tell.

By the time they were out of the dormitory, Klara was nearly jumping from excitement, she knew Rose well enough to see that there was something that needed to be discussed. After a few moments, Rose told her about the library, and what might have happened. The awkward pause that followed made Rose feel uncomfortable. She looked at Klara anxiously; I mean sex was a big deal, especially for the first time. This was important.

"Rose, I know you're probably going crazy with sexual frustration and all, but promise me you'll wait a few months. I know you're 17 and all, but it's Malfoy. And I know he likes you, but still, you can't be too safe. So yeah, tell him that you want to wait, and if he really likes you then he'll wait. Besides, I don't think he wants to push you. Never mind the sex for now though, I'm more interested in the library!? I never would have imagined that you, good girl Rose, would be the type to snog in the back of the library, especially when it's full of people."

Rose sighed; it wasn't like she had planned on having sex soon, but she was glad to have Klara's opinion. No, it was the second art she was shocked about. She hadn't known everyone thought she was a good girl. I mean, she did well in school, and she studied hard, but that didn't make her a goody two shoes, did it?

Come to think of it, Brad had called her a suck up, and even told her she was a bit to uptight and prudish. Maybe not in those words exactly, but something to that effect.

Rose couldn't believe it. Did everyone really think she was a goody-two-shoes. Well, she would have to prove them wrong. Not that that meant she would start having sex and getting wasted, just maybe she should relax a bit more.

"Anyway, Rose….Rose? Earth to Rose?" Klara was poking her shoulder repetitively, "I need to ask you something?"

"Oh, right , yeah of course, Klara, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering, see me and A-"

"Well hello there my dear flower, ready for patrol duty?" Scorpius swept Rose up in a hug before Klara could finish, and Rose found her feet dangling in the air. She squealed slightly before demanding to be putdown.

"Scorpius, I was in the middle of talking to Klara give me a second then you can get your hello." Rose smiled as she spoke, but really, she had hardly spoken to Klara in weeks.

"Oh, trouble in paradise already?" Klara gave Scorpius a sympathetic smile before turning back to Rose just in time to be interrupted.

"So, what did you want to ask me about this A thin-"

"I'll talk to you about it later Rose, this isn't the time." Klara looked pointedly at Scorpius before continuing, "Anyway, there's a party in the old charms classroom on the 5th floor tonight, I'll see you there." Before Rose had a chance to respond, Klara pulled her into a hug and then walked away.

"So, Rose, should we start the patrol or do I get a hug?"

"Sorry, Score, I know that was harsh, I just haven't really talked to Klara all week." She pulled him into a hug when she finished talking, wrapping her arms around his neck so that he could lift her up ever so slightly again. He put her down and she went on her tiptoes in an attempt to get a kiss, but Scorpius stopped her.

"We're in the middle of the hallway, you don't really want anyone to walk past and think we're slacking on duties do you? I mean you have a reputation right?"

Rose stood unmoving for several moments; he'd just called her a goody goody. No, she wasn't a goody goody, surely. I mean maybe a bit, but she didn't want to be. She liked having fun; she just wished people saw that more.

"Just give me a kiss, honestly I'm not too bothered about my 'goodie-two-shoes' reputation." And she went up on tiptoes again, pulling his head down to hers and feeling his smile against her lips as she kissed him fiercely.

"Now come on, the halls aren't going to patrol themselves."

The halls were mostly deserted, with the only exceptions being an abandoned classroom and a broom cupboard, both of which were occupied by couples that seemed to be intent on snogging the living daylights out of each other. Seriously, there were too many sexually frustrated teenagers in this school.

"Seriously though, you would think these couples would find somewhere better to go, I mean an empty classroom, don't they know that these halls are always patrolled?" Rose couldn't help but laugh as Scorpius spoke. On more than one occasion she had found him in an empty classroom, some girl sucking on his lips.

He caught her look out of the corner of his eye, "Oh you can't judge Miss Weasley, I'm sure you and Brad got yourself a classroom sometimes."

"We did not! He always complained about that actually, said I was too prudish and too much of a goody goody or something of that sort." Rose felt herself blush as she spoke, Scorpius didn't need to know all of that, especially that she was considered prudish.

"Wait, but, you dated him all of 5th and 6th years, how did you not do that? Or anything like that for that matter? You didn't do much with him did you?"

"Score, come on, don't ask please? I'm embarrassed enough as it is, I mean even my family thought I had sex with him…"

"But you didn't?"

"No, I didn't. I didn't trust him not to run bragging to his mates about it, or to dump me straight after. We hardly did more than make out." Rose couldn't look at him, she knew he wouldn't judge her, but still it was embarrassing.

"I'm sorry Rose," he took her hand quietly, "I shouldn't have asked."

She turned to look at him, feeling even more comfortable now that he had adopted this kind tone, "Really, don't worry about it Score. Just don't hold it against me. I do trust you, so much more than I trusted him, which makes no sense but anyway. And I would, well about sex…" she trailed off, getting nervous again.

"Don't worry about it Rose, you know I wouldn't pressure you into anything."

"Thanks. I already feel ready, which I know is crazy, so I just want to wait a while to be sure. I'll let you know though."

"Okay, Rose, but believe me, for now I'm just happy to be holding your hand and walking down the hall with you."

"Well me too, although now that we're done our patrols, I think I want to try something new, you know just so you know I'm not the same as I was with Brad." With a small smile she grabbed his hand and pulled him into an empty classroom, walking backwards until her legs hit a desk and she was able to slide onto it.

That done she pulled Scorpius towards her, wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him. Not the goody two shoes he might have expected.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, so once again soooooo sorry for the long wait!But here it is, it might leave you wondering, and originally I intended to have a bunch of other stuff in it, but that will go in the next chapters. Coming soon I promise! :) <strong>  
><strong>Please review if you don't hate me for taking so long, or even if you do, just let me know what you think? It encourages me to write faster :) And more.. :)<strong>  
><strong> - FTLOS<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Drunk

**AN: Hello there :) I hope you like this chapter, and the smut that goes with it ;) I'm pretty happy with it actually :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Scorpius' hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer, while the other hand rested on the back of her neck, tilting her head up. He stood between her legs and the light pressure on the inside of her thighs was making her go crazy.<p>

Their kisses were long and passionate, but needy as well. His tongue snaked out, gently licking her lip, causing her legs to clench around his hips. Without thinking her hands went to the buttons on his shirt.

His hands moved under her shirt, running slowly up and down the sides. Rose moaned into his mouth as he cupped her breast with his hand.

"Rose," his voice was husky as he spoke, "I know you want to wait, and I respect that. But honestly you moaning and all of that will get me into a… um… hard situation, and I know you wanted to go to that party. So, maybe we stop for now so I don't have to go back to the dorm before the party."

"Oh." Rose was having trouble breathing; his hands were still on her. Gods she needed to sort herself out. She would have had a hard time stopping their snogging session if he hadn't. "Right. Of-of course. Shall we go then?" She was still breathless as she spoke, but she forced herself to remain calm and sensible.

He moved away from her, nodding slightly. With his hands off of her she could breathe normally again. As he buttoned his shirt, she righted herself and smiled at him.

Rose was expecting the walk to the party to be awkward, but it wasn't at all. Scorpius had no trouble moving on to lighter topics, laughing at the suits of armor that had Santa hats on them, and trying to steal some of them as he went. Rose smiled at him.

"You know you're crazy right?"

"What are you saying, little miss goody-two-shoes?"

"Hey! I don't think you can call me that anymore."

"Oh fine then. What shall your new name be?"

"I was thinking something along the lines of Queen Rose?" She laughed at the shocked and horrified look on his face, "Maybe not?" His emphatic nod made her laugh even more, "Fine fine, I'll leave you to decide it."

"I'll let you know when I think of it, but for now, we have a party to attend, and a whole other group of people who seem to think you're a goody-two-shoes."

"Well then, I had better prove them wrong." As Rose spoke they walked into the classroom to find the party in full swing. Muffliato charms had been placed so that no one outside of the room could hear them, but the moment they stepped into the room they were overwhelmed with sound.

"Well if anyone is sober enough to notice" Rose shouted over the music.

Looking around the two of them made their way to the punch. Rose spotted most of their year, and some people from other years as well. Louis was standing in the corner with some of his friends, they all looked as tough they were desperately trying to be cool, and Rose decided not to comment.

James was snogging Zoey in the middle of the dance floor. Rose wasn't too interested in going over there either. Scorpius leaned over her shoulder from behind to talk in her ear.

"Rose, I'm gonna go talk to Jake, see if he got any firewhiskey, or something. I'll be back in a bit. And I'll try to bring some for you." With those words and a brief kiss, he was off to the other side of the room.

Fred, Albus, and Klara had all disappeared. The rest of her year and her friends were already drunk, and Rose really wasn't too fond of hanging out with them when they were so inclined to do stupid things. All of that left Rose at a complete loss for where to go.

Pouring herself a drink, she turned around again, still hoping to find someone. Just as she had given up, she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Is this Rose Weasley drinking? I mean, the Rose Weasley? Drinking?" Tom Parkinson's slick voice came from behind her.

"Tom. Yeah, why is that such a shock?"

"Well, this is The Rose Weasley, princess of Gryffindor, head girl, top in the class. No one would expect you to be party girl as well."

"Well maybe no one really knows me."

"Are you willing to give people a chance?"

The speed of his answers made Rose think that maybe he was sober, or mostly sober at least. And, he was Scorpius' friend. He couldn't be that bad. Maybe she should give him the chance.

"Alright. How do you propose getting to know me?"

"Well, for start lets turn the music down a bit?" after her nod and the slight lowering of the volume he continued, " and then maybe we just talk for a bit?"

"Talking. You can do that? I thought you only knew how to flirt."

"Oh ha ha Rose very funny. I think you'll have to drop that defense if I'm going to get to know you. Besides, Scorpius is my mate, why would I flirt with you."

"Because you're checking me out right now."

Tom looked affronted, "I was not. I was looking at…. Okay I was. I'm sorry I just think you have a very nice body."

"Tom." Rose felt herself blush, "no flirting, or I will walk away."

"Fine fine. Okay so let me get started then. I'm interested in getting straight to the details. What's your bra size?"

"Tom!" Rose downed her drink; she was going to need something to get her through this interesting conversation.

"Okay, fine. No talking about appearances. Just for that you can ask me something."

"Do you like your mom?"

"Wow, Rose. That's deep. Come on, this is a party. It's supposed to be fun!"

"You said I got a question, that was it. Now answer it." Rose poured them both another drink, looking around the room to see how everyone else was doing.

"Fine. Okay my mom. Wow, well you know she's been around. A part of me is still wondering whether or not I'm Scorpius' brother." He laughed as Rose choked on her drink, "Don't worry about it princess, I'm just kidding. I mean the size difference between us, sort of rules that out. And I'm not talking about height, if you catch my drift."

"Oh so yours is tiny?"

"Hey what did I say about being defensive?"

"And what did I say about you answering my question?"

"Okay, my mom is great. I wish she would tell me who dad was, it's always been a sore topic though. I love her though she's always been there for me, for anything. Anyway, moving on now."

Rose smiled at him, "Sorry for imposing, I was just curious."

"No worries. But I think it's my turn for a question."

Rose couldn't deny it she liked talking to Tom. He was sort of like a mature Hugo. Or maybe Klara but in guy version. Yeah the second one was more accurate.

Scorpius wandered over several times in the next couple hours to check on Rose and offer her some firewhiskey before giving her a kiss and heading back over to his friends. It was near two am by the time Tom got back to gossip like questions.

"Are you a virgiiin?" His words were lightly slurred and Rose giggled at him and the question, they were both drunk.

"I'm not anshwering that Tom."

"Oh come on Rose, please? I won't tell Shcorpiush."

Fortunately for Rose, Scorpius showed up at just that moment.

"Shpeak of the devil!" Rose laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, standing behind her.

"Now now Tom, don't ask her that when she's drunk. I want her to be sober if she answers any more of your questions."

Tom laughed, but Rose stood stock still.

"That'll sober me up." She pointed to the dance floor, where Albus and Klara were in the middle of grinding and snogging.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I really hoped you liked that :) So I had Tom's part all planned out differently, but he just didn't turn out that way. What do you think of him? Do you like Albus and Klara together? <strong>  
><strong>Please Pretty please review :) It makes me write more faster.<br>**

** - FTLOS  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Murder

**AN: Hey :) So I hope you like this chapter :) Please read and review :)**

* * *

><p>Albus woke up with a pounding headache. Someone yanked back his curtains, shouting his name much too loudly. The noise was bad. He rolled over, trying to block out the painful noise and the pounding in his head. Finally the noise prevailed and he moaned heavily as he rolled over to see who it was.<p>

They had been kind enough to stand away from the windows, so his eyes were partially saved from the light, but it still hurt.

"Hey, mate, take this. It's a hangover draught."

The potion was passed to him and he drank it gratefully before looking back up at Scorpius. He was feeling better already, his brain clearing and his headache disappearing.

"What. Happened? Wait, how did you get in here? You did not stay over with Rose? No way in hell are you fucking my cousin." The rush of words would have made Scorpius laugh if it weren't for the threatening tone that came at the end.

"Oh no. One of the younger kids let me in. I haven't even seen Rose yet, I just wanted to warn you about last night."

"Shit. Malfoy, what did I do last night?"

"Well, You'll be happy about it. But Rose wasn't exactly."

"Malfoy. I need to know."

"You and Klara ended up snogging. Rose is convinced that you're just using her."

Albus groaned and rolled back over, this was too much for him to take in, even with the hangover draught. He needed more sleep and a hot shower before any of this would be okay. But he wasn't going to get that. He had to go and talk to Klara, now. And then Rose.

"Shit."

"Just thought I'd warn you that Rose is ready to kill. I reckon you've got an hour before she wakes up and comes over here to murder you."

"Shit."

They sat there in silence while Albus tried to decide what to do. Finally, with another loud groan he rolled over ad sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Okay, I need a shower. Can you tell Rose that I'll talk to her later, but that I promise I'm not fucking around with Klara, I really do like her. Then tell Klara that we really need to talk?"

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, he'd forgotten what getting involved in all for this would mean. "Alright Albus, say the magic word and I'll do it."

"Shove off, Scorpius."

"That's two words. And neither is magic."

"Fine. Please."

Scorpius smirked as he walked down to the common room, as long as Rose didn't murder her cousin, this promised to be a good day.

Rose woke up slowly, her stomach was moving around uncomfortably, but otherwise she felt fine. She was surprised; she had a lot to drink the previous night. How was she not hung-over? Then she remembered. Albus and Klara. She gritted her teeth, all the anger of last night coming back to her.

How could Albus do it? He was not the type to screw girls over. But that didn't mean he wouldn't make a mistake while drunk. Klara really did like Albus, and Albus had never said anything back. Rose had just assumed that Klara would get over it, or that Albus would finally admit his feelings, but a drunken snog at a party was not the way for Klara to move on. Besides, Albus probably wouldn't remember anything about last night. He had a reputation for being a forgetful drunk, and a lightweight.

Rose rolled over and stood up, pulling back the curtains around her bed to find Klara sitting on the edge of her own bed, looking anxiously at Rose. She sighed; Klara had done nothing wrong. It was Albus she was mad at. How could he have kissed Klara when it was so obvious that she liked him?

"Don't worry, I'll go kill him for you. I can't believe he would do that. It's so obvious you like him. Did he do anything else to you? Anything more than snog you? Even that's enough! I'll murder him." Rose made to storm out of the room, trying desperately not to punch something as she left.

Before she reached the stairs, Klara had grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her to a stop.

"Wait. Rose, stop. Let me explain. Sit down. You don't need to kill Albus."

Rose stopped for long enough that Klara could drag her back to her bed and sit her down.

"Firstly, Rose, you're in a night gown. Don't go downstairs like that; you'll give the younger students more than they need to see, and I think I heard Scorpius earlier. I haven't had time to talk to you about Albus and I'm really sorry. I was trying to tell you before the party last night, but then I didn't want to tell Scorpius before you told me how you felt." Klara sighed sadly; she was really worried about how Rose would react. It was different to be supportive of a crush.

Rose cleared her throat, clearly irritated and waiting for Klara to continue.

"Albus and I are dating." She spoke quickly, not stopping for breaths, as though she was afraid Rose would interrupt her, "We went down to the kitchens together a couple times this week, and the grounds, and the room of requirement. We've been spending a lot of time together since you've been with Scorpius more. And then, a few days ago, he kissed me. We aren't in a relationship or anything. But I like him, and he likes me. I wanted to tell you, I just didn't have a chance and I didn't plan on snogging Albus at the party or anything. I wanted to tell you first."

Rose physically deflated as Klara spoke. All the anger left her as she realized just how distant she had been. It was being in a new relationship, she really liked Scorpius. And she had wanted to get to know him, so she had left her friend a lot more than usual. And as for Albus and Klara, she couldn't have been happier for her best friend and her cousin.

"As long as he doesn't break your heart I promise not to kill him."

Klara bounded across the space between them pulling Rose into a bone crushing hug. Rose was wheezing by the time Klara let her go, trying to apologize while rummaging for clothes in her drawer.

Rose ran down the stairs, Klara walking more slowly behind. Showered and dressed properly, she felt much better. She was beaming as she entered the common room.

Across the room Albus stood next to Scorpius, bracing himself for the blows that he was expecting. Rose was coming towards him too quickly for him to comprehend what was happening, his quidditch skills resulting in his braced legs that at least kept him from being knocked over as Rose barreled into him.

"Look, Rose, I'm not screwing around with her. I really do like he. I think we have something special–" Albus paused, perplexed. Rose was hugging him, obviously not angry. "Rose. What are you doing?"

"I'm so happy for you Al, really. Finally, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." Albus looked over Rose's head to see Klara. He tried to ask her what had happened but she was laughing to hard to respond. Finally Rose let go and moved over to Scorpius.

In a moment they were locked in a passionate embrace. It started off as a hug, but as Scorpius placed Rose gently on the ground, he couldn't resist squeezing her hips and sucking gently on her bottom lip.

Rose pouted as he pulled away, but he was pointing over at Albus and Klara. Klara was smiling, clearly having explained what happened to Albus, while he stood with his hands on his hips, looking disgusted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked that :) Alright after this I'm gonna start doing key moments in their lives. You know, meeting the parents, graduation, first time. Things of that sort. Let me know if there's anything you guys want to see? If you tell me I'll probably write it? Anyway review please? It helps me write faster...<strong>

** - FTLOS**


End file.
